The new horizen
by Strange kid 18
Summary: Alas with the power of the crowns fate has been ignored but will not be bested easily. Now traveling beyond both flame and dark he seeks what was stolen and will find himself in world opposite to his own but in-snared by a similar destiny. Corvus with sword in hand must hunt down those who have wronged him while also coming to terms with this new world. The world called Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi" human speech

( Hi) human thinking

" **Die Human" Demon or powerful being speech**

 **( _This one is strong) Demon or powerful being thoughts._**

 _" Young hollow" Aldia's speech_

(_here_) points of interest.

* * *

This story is based after the events of Dark Souls 2 Scholar of the first sin and just before team Rwby is formed at beacon.

The character for this was inspired by my own play through of Dark Souls one and two along with Guts from Berserk. Why I didn't just do a Berserk crossover is far beyond me but I love Guts style of fighting. The down side is that the main character of this story won't be as bad ass as Guts, nor will he look like him.

Most of the story will take places in the world of RWBY or rather Remnant with a few added elements to beef up the story.

This story may contain references from King's Field Games, Dark Souls, Blood Borne, Demon Souls and the Berserk Manga. Any material used belongs to their respective owners and will be addressed when brought up.

( Story begins.)

* * *

Chapter 1 The new horizon.

* * *

 _"There is no path. Beyond the scope of light, beyond the reach of Dark. Yet we seek it insatiably, such is our fate." - Aldia Scholar of the first sin._

 _( scene break.)_

* * *

(What the hell am I doing?) The warrior thought as he brought his great black sword horizontally through a wolf or rather a were-wolf like creature.

The black blade severed the creatures waist from its torso as it sliced through whatever the dark creature called flesh. He noticed movement to his left and rolled to the side in order to avoid another were-wolf lunging at him. With cat like reflexes he threw a knife only to have it bounce off the offending creatures face plate. Briefly disoriented it shook it's massive head before settling it's blood red eyes back upon on him while snarling menacingly.

( Well that didn't work! ) He brought up his sword wielding it with both hands and ran towards the beast. His throat let out a mighty roar as he swung the blade downward; however the beast jumped backwards and watched the blade smash into the ground. Was it his imagination or did the creature seem to smile as the tip buried in the earth causing a dirt cloud to form.

( Had to be some kinda damn dog again! ) Cursing mentally when he noticed the were-wolf baring its fangs as it crouched. It sprang at him dispersing the dirt cloud around them as its massive body hurled towards him. The warrior growled' exerting his full strength to uproot the blade from the ground and swung it upward causing it to cleave the monster in half as it sailed through the air sending a red wave of blood down upon him.

However just at the last second a third were-wolf sent it's claws onto plated armor and scraped his left shoulder making him lurch forward. He quickly brought his vision around and did not see just one monster but instead many more coming from the woods at the far edge. The monster that had attacked him earlier made it's way for another slash but the warrior brought the blade forward in a thrust.

If the beast had any from of rational thought it would have noticed the sheer size of the black sword the warrior wielded as it pierced it's gullet. The blade was black as onyx with a golden hilt and a faintly dim red mark peering out from the center of the blade. When the metal of the blade slid through the creature's innards the burn could be comparable to pure fire as it seared the monster. The life force seeped out as the monster slowly died on the blade, looking up at the warrior one last time before sub coming to it's own black death.

He pulled the blade free just in time to bring another swing vertically down on the closest creature assaulting him. As the the blade landed onto it's head the weight of the blade smashed the creature's skull and everything in it as it connected.

The warrior's eyes darted to the on coming horde as they quickly began to surround him. He looked out amongst the sea of red glowing eyes, the air around him felt hot from their breath as their snarling growls did little to intimidate him. His mind swiftly assessed his situation he couldn't help but notice the creature's varied some in size with some of them appeared bulkier, and had more spike's jutting out of their bodies than their brethren. The only thing they seemed to share singularly was the sheer blood lust in their eyes that were solely focused on him.

"COME ON WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" His voice cut through the air enraging the horde even more.

Their answer to his challenge was swift. Five of the smaller were-wolves converged to charge at him viciously. He griped his sword firmly making the leather padding on his palms creek as they drew closer and lifted the black sword off his shoulder holding it with both hands. Slowly he exhaled as he prepared to deliver his retort.

Moving without hesitation he stomped his left foot firmly and spun his body around bringing the blade with him, thus using the momentum of the swing he brought the massive blade back around in order to cleave not one, not two but all five of the black were-wolf creature's. Blood and entrails soon coated his plated armor but just as it landed it evaporated causing a black wisp like smoke to leave off his armor.

This sudden action caused the horde to flinch and move away from him as he panted from the strain of his killing blow. He kept his eyes on them as he slowly lifted his sword back onto his shoulder awaiting their next action. But strangely the horde did nothing not even the beastly snarls they were sending his way continued.

" IS THAT ALL YOU WHELPS HAVE TO OFFER ME!" He brought his shoulder's up and displayed his plated chest proudly in his own way of intimidation in a way to provoke them.

" **Rrrrrrooooaaarrrr"**

What he got however was a thunderous roar he did not recognize coming from behind him. Responding to this the wolf like creatures turned in the same direction and after a pregnant pause some of the smaller creature's began to bolt in one direction back into the woods with some even bumping into him. The larger ones drifted back to face him but he noticed that their attention wasn't solely just on him anymore.

( What in the abyss?) He thought as he watched the last of the runty wolves run into the woods leaving him to contend with the much bolder ones while waiting for whatever was heading his way.

The sounds of heavy foot steps made him narrow his eyes behind his helmet as he braced for this new threat. Emerging from the mist lined forest a massive bear like creature made it's way towards him, he quickly scanned it's feature's for any weakness. The bear had numerous bone plates and spikes adorning it's body. A bone plate covered it's head just like the were-wolves he was fighting against. However he noticed that there were red marking's starting form the center of it's skull- like plate that swerved outward, then inward and around it's eyes as if to frame them.

" **Rrrrrrooooaaarrrr"**

The bear like creature stood up to it's full height, towering over him as it roared again this time causing a brief shock wave of pure sound to push the dirt and wind past him. However the warrior did not show fear but rather he grinned savagely behind his helmet as he looked at the creature and brought the blade into a ready stance.

( Finally! Things are getting more fun for me!)

(scene break.)

* * *

A lone horse drawn carriage was moving through the dense fog that settled in the area. An old grey haired man was squinting as he struggled to keep his horses on the path that could barely be seen. Along to escort him were three much younger men wearing various armored attire no doubt to guard him as he drove the cart. Two of the guards could be seen sitting in the back while the third sat next to the old man holding a lantern up high in an attempt to cut through the fog. The three were quiet as they moved through the open field the only sound that could be heard was the clanking of hooves from the horses.

" I'm not liking this fog Ernie! Surly you know where your going!" the guard sitting next to the old man spoke up.

" Quit your moaning and hold that damn lamp up. I lived in these parts since even before you were born and I'm not paying you all to whine all the way back." The old man responded as he snapped the horses rain's.

" You barley even pay us at all. " a third voice came out from the back making the old man look back and glare at the second guard whose hood seemed to cover much of his face.

" Youngster's these days have no respect. I tell ya back in my day we didn't...

" **Rrrrrrooooaaarrrr"**

The Carriage came to a sudden halt as the horses and the humans froze at the loud roar they just heard. The guard sitting next to the old man quickly used his lamp to shine the light in any direction in hopes of finding the source of the noise. However all that they could see was the white fog that hindered their vision. The last two griped their weapons and sat up as they waited and looked about as the whole field went silent.

" What the hell was that? Grim!?" one of the guards whispered

" Hush! Listen you fools!" the old man held up his hand to single them to remain quiet.

" **Rrrrrrooooaaarrrr"**

Time itself seemed to crawl to an stand still as they waited for whatever made the beastly sound. Eventually after a minute or two of waiting a third noise was heard only this time it sounded like something moving through the fog. When the movement became more pronounced as it reached their ears making them focus on the direction they were hearing it from.

Soon one sound became several as they started getting closer causing the horses to nae and become jittery as they sensed something was coming their way. The old man spotted the out line of something moving towards them from the fog and his eyes widen when he saw it was a were-wolf like creature.

" WE GOT BEOWOLVES COMING!" the old man said as he pointed his finger in the creature's direction making the three guards turn and look to where he was pointing at..

" Grim! Now of all time's and we were almost home!"

" Shut up and get your weapons ready!" the third guard said in a deep voice making the other two snap into attention and held their weapons at the ready.

The Beowolf was not only one however as they soon spotted several more coming through the fog. The Guard with the lantern looked at them in fear as he saw the pack of the creature's making their way towards the group. He screamed briefly and pulled the trigger on the gun he was using in the other hand and sent a round whizzing past the beowolves. But they didn't even react as they ran in the carriage's direction.

The old man narrowed his eyes as he gripped the rifle at his side and held it up as his trained eyes quickly fell onto one of beowolves but as he was about to fire the pack split in two and both sides soon moved around the carriage making him stop and stare at the monsters. rather than mow over the carriage in numbers the beasts were only fleeing past them

" Hey their not attacking what's up with that?" The second guard spoke up as they watched the last of the beowolves kept moving even until the group could no longer see their forms. The four men stared at direction of the beowolves for several seconds in disbelief until they turned to look at each other.

" I never heard of grim doing that. They didn't even so much as look at us. Their were nine of them I think." one of the guards said as he placed a hand over his eyes as he tried to peer past the fog.

" Almost like they were running from something." the old man said as he turned and faced the direction they had ran form.

" We should should just leave this area quickly before they come back.?"

The old man ignored his passengers as he griped the reins again and signaled the horse to move, this time however he made them head in the direction the beowolves had previously came from. One of the guards noticed this and gripped the old man's shoulder making him lean his head back and turn a ear towards the guard while also keeping his eyes forward.

"Where are you going?" the guard demanded.

" Don't worry we're not far off but I'm curious in what spooked all them beowolves." the old man answered.

" You kidding? We just saw a bunch of grim run to the hills and you want to see what they were running from?"

The cart continued to move through the foggy field despite the protest from the nervous guardsmen. Eventually the sounds of something whistling through the air was soon followed by a bestial howl or a yelp could be made out as they got closer. One of guards stepped up beside the old man as he focused out into the distance when the sounds of human yelling soon followed.

" I'm starting to hear something or maybe someone out there?"

" What?" The guard holding the lantern turned to face the second making it lantern clank form the sudden movement.

" I think there is someone out there and their fighting the Grim."

" AAARRRGGGHHH" A loud yell soon tore through the air but unlike the ones from beasts this one could clearly be determined to be from a human.

"Then we haven't got much time!" the old man gripped the reins and gave them a flick. The snap made the horsed pick up seed and shifting the guards as they held on to keep from falling.

The sounds of battle could definitely be heard as they moved in it's direction but the fog wasn't thin enough to tell the distance. The group could now hear the scraping of sharp claws along with metal cutting flesh making one of the guards grip his weapon when his nerves worked against him. However right when a sound akin to something tearing skin followed by a painfully loud bestial roar echoed through the fog of forest, it suddenly went silent. The old man pulled the reins of the cart when they could no longer hear the noises guiding them. Only the unsettling salience that seemed to show that the world had somehow grown still.

Soon the guard in the hood sniffed the air for a few moments before pointing in one direction making the rest follow his finger.

" There's a scent of blood in that direction. A lot of blood." The hooded guard said softly.

" That's not good. You don't think that someone..."

" Lets just keep going until we find out." the old man moved the cart again in the direction of the where the hooded guard was pointing.

When the fog suddenly cleared they looked around and saw what could only be described as a battle field. The dispersing masses of black showed them that many Grim had been slain, their bodies breaking apart and scattering into the wind. Among the bodies they noticed blotches of red staining the grass in small patches that seemed to follow a pattern. When the group followed the patterns of blood they soon saw a large dead tree out in the middle of the field with a massive Grim dispersing near it's base.

" That scent of blood is strongest over there." The hooded guard said making the old man move the cart closer to the tree.

What they found was a warrior in what looked like black set of plated armor sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the truck of the tree. The group soon disembarked form the cart and moved cautiously towards the warrior and upon getting closer they could clearly see sliver marking's displayed across the armor in a decorative manner. Moving their eyes they saw in his left hand was a massive onyx blade with a golden hilt that was just as large as the warrior wielding it.

" You mean to tell me he killed all of these things with just a sword?" One of the guards moved his eyes away to look at all of the Grim's remains just before they finally dispersed.

They noticed blood seeping out onto the plates from holes and slash marks in the armor but the largest source was coming from the right arm that was twisted and mangled, a clear sign that it was broken as it laid on the ground, the blood trickling onto the soil.

The guard that was still holding onto the lantern moved closer and looked across the armor. Moving his hand into one of his pouches he pulled out a small mirror and held it up in front of the visor of the warriors helmet. He waited for a few seconds but noticed that there was no condensation on the mirror and shook his head as he put it away.

" No breath. Poor guy mustn't bleed to de- ooff!"

A sharp in take of air from the warrior was quickly followed by a plated fist smashing into the guards face making him fall onto the ground from the sudden punch sent into the unsuspecting man. The old man quickly moved towards the warrior and tried to steady him when he saw the warrior struggle to move.

" Easy there son! Your safe just try to keep calm your still bleeding. You two get Mickey up and get this guy into the cart." the old man said as he looked at the men standing behind him still shocked on the fact the guy was still breathing.

" Damn guy broke my noise Earnie!" the now named Micky said with a nasally tone just as one of his fellow guards helped him up.

(scene break.)

* * *

The warrior's vision wasn't at it's fullest as he perceive the world around him in nothing but faintly blurred images. He noticed a few shapes moving towards him and when they went to stabilize him rather then attack him he determined that must be least sane humans. They were muttering words but he couldn't quite understand them as he heard the plates move like something was trying to lift him up.

" Come on try to get him into the back."

" What is this guy's armor made out, it's like trying to lift a boulder."

He slowly notice that he was moving when his vision soon faced the sky but it didn't matter for his mind soon drifted on the line of unconsciousness.

An image appeared before his mind's eye showing him a long green hooded cloak with the tail of it fluttering briefly as if a small breeze was blowing it.

" Alright lift him into the back here and then go get his sword, I'll stay here so I can at least stop the bleeding."

He heard his back plate land on something hard and shortly after the sound of the straps that held his armor together being undone followed as the plates were slowly removed. His mind didn't even register the pain his body must have gone through, most likely in attempt to keep him from passing out from his injuries. The muttering of the those around were faint as he tried to keep himself conscious. A loud clank came next to him followed by more voices that he still couldn't understand.

The image of the green cloak soon appeared again this time as the world around the figure just turned dark in his vision. The warrior lifted his hand towards the cloak figure in an attempt to draw it closer as a feeling of longing and comfort came from seeing the cloak.

The hood figure turned in his direction to show a face of a young woman with dark red hair covering one eye. He began feeling a sense of hope along with happiness rush over him as he gazed upon her single brown eye. He stretched his fingers and tried to speak but the noises that came were not but painful moans. Suddenly another hand not his own gripped his and squeezed as to reassure him but he kept his eyes on the woman as she slowly moved her mouth to speak. Her image slowly faded but he could still hear her speak as his mind finally drifted into unconsciousness.

" _Bearer of the Curse. Long have I awaited for one such as you. One who could shatter the shackles of fate, One who could set me free..."_

 _(Chapter ends.)_

* * *

Well that's the start of the story and I know this is only the first chapter but my buddies and I are hoping to get more out to you while also working on our other projects. As time goes on I predict that some of you more familiar with the RWBY universe might point out some oddities at times. To warn you we might change some things to better suite our story but we will try to keep it as close to cannon as possible. I hope the people viewing this are able to enjoy our story and if not then at least we tried.

Next time Chapter two: The world beyond.

See y'all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi" human speech

( Hi) human thinking

" **Die Human" Demon or powerful being speech**

 **( This one is strong) Demon or powerful being thoughts.**

" _Young hollow" Aldia's speech_

(_here_) points of interest.

I hope some of you that read chapter one know what kind of armor and weapons our hero used during the fight with the grim. But in the off chance that you don't then I'll tell you to get a better image. The Armor is the Drake Blood armor from the Crown of the sunken king dlc for Dark Souls 2, the sword is the Ultra Black Knight Great Sword from both Dark Souls and Dark Souls 2. Plus there were some throwing daggers involved and they will be used along with bombs from time to time.

Also the use of Soul arts which include Sorcery, Miracles, Hexes and Pyromancy will be mentioned in this fiction but the hero can't use them. He can preform the minor or low level spells and abilities until the acquirement of an item or power that will allow him to due so. Not going to happen for a while I'm afraid.

Sorry if you found this annoying but it's better if I clear that up for everyone to understand and if you still don't know what I'm talking about just look it up on a search engine.

One last thing I'll mention before Chapter 2 begins is the word (Scene Break) popping up now and then. When I posted Chapter 1 the line's that I used to separate the scenes form one another didn't show up and it threw off my own reading when I looked back over it. So until the site will allow me to put the lines back where I put them I will use the words (Scene Break) to fulfill that purpose.

(Story begins now.)

* * *

Chapter 2: The world beyond.

" _**Dregling of the dark why does thou come here. Thy world lies with the fruitless struggle of that accursed spark so long ago."**_

A mighty voice cut through the gray sky as a small boat sailed across what seemed like a bottomless black sea. The warrior gripped the tiller of the rudder as the wind blew the sail's slowly moving the boat. He looked from side to side to see towering pillars that jutted out of the ocean. He couldn't help but admire how they seemed to touch the heavens above. His focus turned back to the bow of the small ship as the words came to him again.

" _**The world was not always such, for before the spark there stood nothing. No Heat and cold, Neither Life nor death, not even Light or Dark for they all were absent before our age of void. What was soon called the age of Ancients in thy tongue..."**_

Soon a small speck could be seen off in the distance after another towering pillar had been passed. The warrior moved the boat towards the powerful words that seemed to be coming from the same direction of what awaited him in the either.

" _**Even with all thy strength is it not enough, truly human's are unrivaled in their own greed. Yet the feeling thy presence brings is familiar. Yes just like the other so long ago."**_

What had appeared as a speck was in fact a beach of sand leading to another towering pillar. Upon closer inspection the pillars surface almost looked like bark that would be found on old trees, only much rougher, to support this were several juts that extended out like tree limbs. Another thing that set this so called tree apart from the others was it's wider body and the large opening at it's base, like a doorway. When the boat finally beached itself on the sands the warrior stepped out letting his plated boots meet the sand.

" **_The failed one has told thee much and thou has transcended far beyond what was feared of thy brethren was to become. Yet the shackles of thy destiny struggle to keep their hold. Yes so much like the other but for different reasons."_ **

The land was dismal almost like a pale ash that shifted with each step and the sounds of the winds roared yet none reached him. The sky looked like a dense gray fog that stretched endlessly across the horizon blocking most of the sun's rays, giving a brief fleeting light to this desolate place. The warrior reached slowly and then firmly gripped the handle of the black sword on his back but did not move to wield it. Rather he kept his eyes focused on the archway as he listened to more of these words that shook him to his very core.

" _**Thou hast come to break the boundaries of thy world for another, yet thy fate will not be the only one effected by this. Transcendent one come. Come before us and see what ruled the void so long ago. For we also seek to transcend what was taken from us so long ago. Let us break these shackles together."**_

He finally reached the archway and stopped to let himself gaze upwards at the giant wooden tower. Seconds passed until he lowered his head and let out an exhale of breath. Nodding his head a couple times as if to reassure himself he raised one foot and stepped through the threshold leading inside.

" To get her back I'll do whatever it takes. I'll keep my promise Shanalotte just you wait."

( Scene Break.)

The sounds of a crackling fire came from a cobblestone fireplace. It's orange flames lit the rather rustic room with a dull glow. The walls were adorned with various paintings, some of people, others of far off landscapes. Above the fireplace stood a replica of a small dark creature, the head was covered with a familiar bone plate. Across from the large stone fireplace stood a large wooden frame bed, resting in this bed was a young dark haired man. His body was covered in bandages soiled with deep red blood and crusty black areas where the blood had dried, his right arm was put into a makeshift split. Suddenly the door to the room slowly opened as someone quietly made their way in.

The person who entered was a young girl with auburn hair that only reached to the nape of her neck with small locks of curls that softened her appearance. She wore a simple green dress with a dark brown apron. She was carrying a large pan of water with one arm while balancing a bundle of white bandages with her other. Making her way to the bed she set the pan down on the nightstand and sat down on a small stool. She meticulously removed the soiled bandages from the man's body exposing the grievous wounds that canvassed across him.

The young girl appeared to study the man's features. Her eyes took in his dark hair, it was as black as a raven and long enough to cover both his eyes. Looking at the rest of his face the girl thought he appeared to be roughly the same age as herself. Probably only in his late teens or early twenties. She moved a hand across the man's chest as she gripped the end of the blood stained bandage.

" The wounds still look bad. Let's just get your bandages changed okay." she said in a soft sweet voice as she slowly and carefully pulled the soiled cloth from the man's body.

After she removed the soiled dressings she a cut long length from her white linen bundle and dipped them in the pan of clean water. She let them soak for a bit before pulling the lengths back out and gently reapplying the clean bandages to his battered body. She turned to inspect his broken right arm knowing the pain which would be caused by having to change the bandages and it saddened her. It was necessary so she moved to begin the process again.

Just as she was about to reach for the splint a pair of yellowish amber colored eyes shot open and the man's hand firmly gripped the girl's wrist making her yelp in surprise. She tried to pulled her arm free but his grip remained sternly. Cautiously she chose to remain still in order not to hurt him or herself. His eyes locked onto her green one's and she couldn't help but see the different emotion as his expression changed from fear, hope, and desperation. Noticing movement from the man's mouth she moved her attention to his lips as he struggled to speak.

" What is it? What are you trying to say?"She leaned in to better hear what he was trying to say to her.

" I... I finally found … you... please don't...go. Shanalotte we can ….." His eyes started grow heavy as his gripped loosened on the girl's wrist.

When he finally let go she moved the same hand close to her chest as slowly stood back up. She knew he must have gone back to being unconscious when his breathing slowed down. Waiting for a few seconds she then went back to removing the split. As she gently lifted the arm she could still feel the broken bones as her fingers went to dress the injury. She then looked at the man's sleeping face and her features could grew soft as she replayed his words in her head.

( Shanalotte.. It must be a name of someone close to him I guess. Just get some rest alright stranger. You'll be no good to any one if you don't get better.)

(Scene break.)

The man slowly began to awaken, blinking to clear his sleep blurred vision only to find a red ceiling above him. Turning his head to the side he found himself looking out a small window that allowed him to view some sort of small village outside. The sun was high in the sky and a few people were walking the dirt roads below. Surprisingly this seemed to fill him with a sense of safety at being around what appeared to be sane humans at least, that is unless they were simply biding their time. He moved to sit up in the bed and found himself wincing in pain, puzzled he looked down only to find his body was covered in bandages. A low deep growl rolled from his throat as he continued to sit up pushing through the movement and the intense agony it caused. The headboard supported his back so he could continue to hold himself up right. A large mirror hung on the wall directly across from the bed and for a brief moment he did not recognize his reflection at first.

His disheveled hair could be described as dark raven color that reached past his ears with a few long strands partly covering his amber colored eyes. The shadowing growth of beard covered his angular jaw. It was a rugged face weathered by a hard life, a fact made even more apparent by the long jagged scar running from below his left eye down his cheek before ending slightly below his jaw. Had he not moved to avoid the dagger that caused the wound his eye would have been lost.

The sound of a handle turning drew his attention away his reflection and towards the door. He watched as it slowly opened and a face of an elderly man peeped in. The older man looked at the him as he proceeded to move into the room whilst closing the door behind himself.

" Well, I didn't expect to see you up for at least another week with how we found you. Tell me son, how are you feeling." The old man said as he gripped a stool near the bed and sat down.

The boy was silent as he looked again to the bandages around his body, he started to speak however he didn't bother to look away form his body's current state. " How long was I out old man..."

His voice was horse and dry making the words sound rough and low.

" Well you were out for five whole days. Some thought you weren't going to make it but I knew better. I had a hunch you were a tough one and I'm glad it payed off." The old man answered him as he withdrew something from his pocket.

The boy heard the sounds of clicking and looked up to see the old man trying to use a small match of flame to light the end of his pipe. When small thin wisp's of smoke entered the air the old man flicked his wrist to snuff the match and took a deep breath. He couldn't help but watch as the old man blew out a cloud of tobacco form his mouth into the air until he saw the man was looking at him to speak.

" What happened to me? Where am I?"

" Well what happened to you is simple, me lads and I found you in a field with a bunch of dead grim around ya. Luckily you were mostly still in one piece thou ya did get a bit messed up."

" Grim?"

" You don't know lad? Everybody knows about those blasted things, horrible creature's I tell ya. They been clawing at us for as long as we been living."

" So there's monsters here to huh. Why am I not surprised."

" The answer to your second question is that your in my home, which happens to be in the village of White hedge. Lovely place if I don't say so myself the fields during the spring are considered a breath taking sight."

" Why did you bring me here?" the boy now wanted to know the man's intentions for bringing him into his home.

" Well it didn't seem right to leave you there bleeding to death, not after you killed a horde of grim by yourself! You could be a little more grateful son."

" Where's my sword I need to leave!"

" Your not going anywhere with that arm, my granddaughter put a lot of effort into that splint and until it's done the job I'm afraid your stuck here. That big sword of yours along with that armor was sent to the only blacksmith in town. A man by the name of Boldwin." the old man stated as he took another intake from the pipe.

" I don't need your help alright! Just get me my sword and armor and I'll be on my way!" the warrior tried to move up from the bed but winced when the pain in his arm and body stopped him.

" hmmm." the old man watched as he observed the injured youth. He closed his eyes and let out a breath that showed he gave up on trying to reason with younger man. " Well if your dead set on leaving then you can at least wait long enough til your able to walk on your own. By then I'm sure Boldwin will have your things fixed for you to be on your way."

The ambered eyed man looked in surprise at what just left the old man's lips. " What do you mean by fixed. What happen to my sword and armor?" He asked with a threatening tone showing he wanted an explanation this instant.

The old man took a breath and let loose a third smoke cloud before speaking again. " Your armor won't be doing anybody any good with the way it is now. Full of holes and dents it's like looking at Swiss cheese. Not to mention Boldwin stated that your blade was pretty dull when he got a good look at it."

The old man stood up from the stool while holding a hand at the pipe still in his mouth. Most likely to keep the ash from falling onto the bed and floor. He looked at the young man one last time before turning around and started walking away. He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder one last time to address the young man.

" So just rest till those wounds of your and attitude get a little better. Once Boldwin gets your things back in shape then we can discuss a payment. I gotta get something out of this after all. Names Ernie by the way."

The young man watched as the now named Ernie closed the door behind him leaving him alone in the room again. He looked down at his right arm and narrowed his eyes at the sling that held the bones in place. His left arm moved to brush his fingers through his hair in frustration as his mind began to ponder.

( What the hell am I doing here?)

(Scene Break.)

A man wrapped in a raggedy tunic opened his eyes slowly and soon found himself lying on a stone floor of some kind of pavilion within a grassy field. The only source of light came from a large crack high above the stone wall letting him see the tall pillars that towered above and connected to the ceiling as if to hold it up. He moved to his knees as he looked around the field and he noticed a pile of bones off next to one of the pillars. The skull was facing him with it's jaw open as if to show it was scream in pain.

( How did I get here?)

He noticed a small opening few yards in front of him and stood up to move towards it. When he moved through the archway as he saw a field of tall grass between him and a bridge on the other side. He took a few steps through the grass until he heard a twig snap along with sounds of grass being moved quickly. Looking frantically to his left and right he saw something move in the grass around him. He caught a glimpse of some kind of animal and decided that the grass was to dangerous to stay in and quickly started to run. Moving through the grass he pushed the last bushel away and saw the bridge just above a river that was coming from a waterfall on the left.

He didn't have time to admire the view when the rustling of grass reminded him that something was still moving behind him. Bolting to the bridge the soft footstep falls from the grass soon turned into the creaking of wood being used as he ran across. When he noticed two light sources coming from a tree just ahead of him and when he got a good look at it he now noticed it had a path leading to a door, the two light sources were coming form a couple of small window's. Like the kind one would find belonging to a house or a shed with a path leading up to it with a fence on either side.

He looked behind him to see two snarling creature's were slowly creeping onto the bridge. Their eyes were a dead yellow and their skin a moldy green and black,. When he saw one open it's mouth he saw foul, yellow, and still rather sharp teeth.

( NOPE!)

The two unsightly creatures made him sprint up the path to the door and swing it open to get away. When he closed the door he saw a large plank of wood next to the door and two rungs letting him know what it's purpose was and moved the plank through them. He set a hand against the door and let out a exhale of breath as he relaxed when his safely was assured.

" Well it seems we have a visitor." a voice of an old woman came from behind him.

He turned around swiftly when the new voice reached his ears. What he saw a large room with a fire place with a warm fire illuminating the room with a orange glow. Sitting around a large table were three old and withered women with red hooded robes leaving their wrinkled faces and pale eyes the only thing to be seen aside from their hands. He couldn't help but stare for he didn't know he was intruding into someone's home but in his defense when he looked at it form the outside it seem rather abandoned.

" Well don't just stand there come closer lets get a better look at you." one of the old women signaled him closer her eyes seemed devoid of life by their paleness.

He reluctantly stepped towards them and into the light letting them see him in full detail. The clothes that he wore looked like a make shift tunic with large stitches that showed it used different types of cloths that had been sewn together, the top had a hood along with a mask that would cover the lower half of the face. When he moved closer to the old women he reached for the hood but paused as he was hesitant in showing them his face, he let out an exhale of breath to prepare himself for whatever their reaction my be. Removing the hood and mask let the light show that his skin was decayed, like that of a corpse that had been left to rot, his eyes were a dull milky white that no normal human would be able to see with. This wasn't the features of someone who was still amongst the living yet he was here now standing as if he still drew breath.

" Oh my your face.. The face of cursed heh heh..." one of the old women laughed as they gazed upon his horrid image.

" It's an undead. An undead has come to play. Heh Heh." the old woman sitting closest to the fireplace said as she gazed into the warm flames.

" Well lets see it. That mark that shows your fate.:"

He removed part of the tunic covering his chest to show a dark ring over where ones heart would be. The ring was a seditious dark and if one looked closely enough could see a thin line that followed the edge of the circle. The edge line was glowing like that of a small ember that had floated out of a burning flame.

" You have the mark upon your flesh. The sign of the undead and symbol of the accursed. They all end up here, all the one's like you.. You spoke to that kind old dear didn't you."

He looked back to an old memory of his but his mind was hazy like he was trying to find something in wet mud or walking through a thick fog. He remembered he had to look for something, a person, an item, or was it a place. Yes it was a place, a place called, what was it again, a place called Drangleic if he remembered correctly.

" Your finished. You'll go hollow, yes you''ll become one of them."

" Hollows prey upon men, feast upon their souls. This is the fate of the cursed."

" Heh heh heh heh heh." their cold laughter echoed like a chorus of terror making him recover the mark upon his chest as well as his rotting face in an attempt to hide himself from their site. However even covered he could still feel their eyes upon him like they could still see what he really looked like.

He heard a creaking noise and looked in it's direction to see a fourth woman walking down some stairs leading downward, most likely from a second floor above. This woman however wasn't old or decrepit like the elder one's in red robes, for she was young and wore a outfit befitting that of a house maid or a caretaker. She was carrying three bowels to the old and set each one in from of them, when she set the last bowl down she stood off to the side letting him see a few strands of hair and soft brown eyes.

" What is your name? Surly you can tell me your name, if you can remember it that is? Heh heh Heh." the old woman who was sitting at the head of the table spoke out. She was seemed to speak with a bit more authority in her voice meaning she was the one mostly likely in charge.

He looked down at himself and at his hands as he thought back what his called. A image of woman to mind but her features were obscure. She seemed to be holding a small bundle close to herself like a mother would a child. He could hear a feminine voice that no doubt belonged to her but couldn't make it out the words. But out of all of the strange noise this woman was making one stood out and when he focused he could hear it clearly.

(Scene Break.)

Ernie's granddaughter was now in the kitchen while fixing a small meal. She was now currently stirring the contents of a large steaming pot that was set in a open fireplace. Dipping a ladle into the pot and filling it with a soup of some kind she let it cool a bit before taking a sip.

( That should just about do it.) she thought as she grabbed a bowl and filled it with soup.

As she was fixing the meal she looked outside at the sky through the kitchen window to see the sun was starting to make it's way down. She then started humming a tune to herself and set the meal onto a tray and proceeded to carry it out of the kitchen. Walking down the hallway she passed a couple of doors before stopping in front of the third door and knocked.

" Hey are you up? I fixed you something to eat." She waited for a response but didn't hear one.

" Hello are you awake still?" again nothing in return.

She gripped the handle and turned slowly as she made her way inside. " I'm coming in ok."

Looking at the bed she saw the young man facing away form her looking outside. He turned to face her as she moved closer placing the tray beside the his bed.

" I made you something to eat so I hope you like it." she smiled a bit as she took one step back form the bed.

He didn't say a word as he grabbed the bowl along with a spoon from the tray. The girl watched as he slowly put a small spoonful into a his mouth and waited for his reaction. When he then moved to inhale rather than slowly eat the soup she giggled at his response to her cooking.

" So I take it you like it?" She said asked in an already knowing tone.

" It's good." he said in between mouthfuls.

" Well if you want anymore I've got plenty. By the way my name is Chloe. I take it you've already met my grand dad." She asked as she sat on the stool and set a elbow up on her leg letting her head rest in her hand as she looked at him.

" Something like that. So you must be the granddaughter he mentioned." he said as he set the bowl back down onto the tray after finishing his meal. He looked at her for a moment and seemed to see some similar traits to the woman he saw when his bleeding in that field. However now with a clear mind and better light he could also see how they differed in appearance.

" Yup that's me. My grandpa's name is Ernie but you probably already knew that.. Hey I know this is sudden but could you tell me your name. If you don't mind that is." she said as she looked at his amber colored eyes. She was couldn't help but wonder how his eyes seemed to remind her of a flame burning when she looked at them.

He stared at her as he let her question run through his mind a couple of times. Looking back out the window he saw that the sun was now setting as the bottom hid behind a houses of the village below.

" Corvus. You can call me Corvus Astor of Forossa."

(Story Ends.)

That is it for Chapter two and I don't really like writing these wordy dialogue chapters but I do see the need in having them. Plus the people who are helping write keep throwing ideas my way that I listen through to see if there are any that I can use. There's a lot that sounds just weird but that's fan fiction for ya. Just the other day someone said they wanted to do Peridot form Steven Universe into Metroid prime form the Metroid series. Not to shoot the idea down but it's a bit crazy just thinking about it. Not that I wouldn't read it, quite the opposite in fact.

But I'm getting off subject, I know there are no mention of much of Rwby related stuff in this chapter and probably won't be much in the next chapter but rest assure the beloved people of Team RWBY and JNPR will make a appearance.


End file.
